Los Caminantes de la vida
by Yumi Zafiro Saito
Summary: Esta hermosa historia es un poema hecho fic, espero les guste y la idea los atrape, vengan y lean como Sasuke encuentra en Hinata una caminante, algo hermoso llamado vida, este es un regalo para Culut-Camia, quien hizo el post numero 10.000 en el foro la aldea oculta entre las hojas. (Actualmente: esperando confirmación de continuación)


Hola mis amigos de FF, ¿Cómo lo han pasado?, hoy traigo mi primer ¡SasuHina!, wii espero que lo disfruten mucho y que la idea no les resulte muy extraña.

Aviso: el siguiente Fic contiene SasuHina y eventos misteriosos y un ¿what if?

_-N-__(diálogos)_

**_-N- (el poema los caminantes)_**

**_Disclaimer: (Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Kishimoto)_**

**_Aviso: Este fic es un regalo para _****_Culut-Camia,_****_ por haber hecho el post número 10. 000 en el foro la aldea oculta entre las hojas._**

Dedicatoria: investigue como buena espía en el foro tus gustos Culut- Camia y encontré que te gusta el SasuHina, así que decidí ponerme manos a la obra y escribí este hermoso one short para ti y las amantes del SasuHina del foro, jejeje, hace tiempo escribí un hermoso poema llamado los caminantes y pensé en regalarte este poema hecho una hermosa historia, el poema consta como dialogo espero te guste. Y esta fic también está dedicado a FerCervella, ya que también te gusta el SasuHina y espero les guste mucho y sin mas a leer,

**_Caminantes._**

Entre los caminos de la vida me encuentro listo para abandonar la vida, aquella batalla con Itachi me dejo sin ánimos de nada, la muerte es el camino más fácil, ya es de noche y observo la luna, ella es mi compañera en esta hora de la muerte y la vida, las heridas son pesadas de llevar, entrecierro mis ojos, listo para dejar que todo pase en esta cruel hora, solo aguardo a que termine.

Hay un agujero en mi corazón, el dolor que traigo en este momento es difícil de llevar, la vida de Itachi recae en mis manos, siento que soy un muñeco de papel o una marioneta en este mundo cruel y no encuentro la salida, intento levantarme con pesadez, pero vuelvo a caer y siento que mi cuerpo ya no soporta mas pero me levanto decidido y logro dar un paso y luego otro, así comienzo a caminar sin rumbo.

Mientras camino una presencia poco conocida se acerca a mí, me toma entre la oscuridad de mi alma, me consuela con un firme abrazo y me aquieta de la tormenta en la que vivo sumergido en este momento, luego se aleja y la observo, la vida y el desierto en medio de ella, y el desierto y la muerte en medio mío, la locura y la pasión en sus ojos puros y la noche tormentosa en los míos, la miro con detalle y noto que ella es cálida y tranquila, me observa, ella ve la frustración y pena que mantengo y me pregunto que hace un ser puro como ella aquí en esta hora de la noche y de la muerte.

_-Sasuke Kun-_ me dice entre sueños, su voz es tan fina y suave, delicada llena de algo incomprensible para mí, _-Tantos años de oscuridad a cuestas, tantas muertes y tanta sangre, tantas heridas que mantienes-_ me dice entre lamentos y pequeñas lágrimas,- _¿Cómo puedes con ello?, ¿Sin abandonar la esperanza de vivir?, ¿Es justo que mueras mientras vives?_- me dice aquella flor de luna, temblando y frágil ante mí.

_-¿Quién eres tú?-_ pregunto inquieto, sus palabras y sus acciones me dejan sin poder, me suprime la muerte y me da vida, _-Yo, alguien que es una caminante-_ me dice observándome con sus ojos de luna, ojos que no puedo dejar de ver, ojos que trasmiten paz, algo que deje de sentir desde hace mucho tiempo y en esta hora calan como motores de vida.

_-Así que caminante, ¿Qué hace que me elijas a mí? Entre todos los caminantes del mundo-_ pregunte con algo de asombro, porque un alma pura me toma y me consuela en esta hora.

-_Sasuke Kun porque_**_somos caminantes de un mismo camino, Somos voladores de un mismo sueño_**- me dice sin pausa y sin prisa, y una brisa fresca y la luz de la luna llena me permite ver más su rostro, ella es sin duda alguna una diosa de los vivos. - **_Las alegrías son tristezas secas, Somos compañeros de un mismo destino_**- le respondo entre mi ensoñación y la de ella, observo su cara una sonrisa amplia y fugaz adornan su rostro pálido entre la luz de la luna.

-**_Las penas son tierras secas y la lluvia gotas de azúcar que adornan las vitrinas blancas de nuestras almas_**- Me dice observando mis negros ojos, su mirada es cálida y me avienta hacia el recuerdo de días mejores. -Somos soñadores, voladores del camino, Somos tierra, somos lodo, somos arena, somos árboles, somos lo que somos simples caminantes del destino- le respondí hipnotizado por aquella mirada de ensoñación que traía, ella, la diosa de la vida, me envolvía entre sus ojos y sus labios, entre su libertad y su tragedia.

-**_somos el sagrado camino de la risa, inmortales palabras del aquí, del ahora, del camino_**- me respondía mientras observaba la luna reflejada en mis ojos yo quede encantado aquella diosa era realmente hermosa. -**_Somos vida, somos aire, somos polvo, con nuestra mirada fija en la meta-_** le dije alejándome de ella un poco más, su presencia me dejaba sentir vivo y me aturdía, quien me entendía, solo la oscuridad que parecía abandonarme en ese instante.

-**_somos los caminantes de un mismo camino_**- me decía mientras se alejaba un poco mas de mí, y observaba la luna llena que se asemejaba a sus dulces ojos, aun manteníamos distancia pero la podía sentir -**_somos frágiles, somos volátiles, somos niebla, somos nubes y seguimos en la etérea fuga de encontrar del camino_**- lo dije con la intención de captar su atención, aquella diosa puso sus ojos en el cielo, en una estrella y después sonriente volvió a mí su mirada cuando termine de decir aquello.

-**_somos fuego, somos alma, somos amantes, somos alba, somos aurora, somos noche Intangibles caminantes entre el sueño y la fantasía_**- me dijo sonriente, yo comenzaba a odiar que estemos tan lejos pero la podía escuchar y ver con claridad.

**_-somos silencio, somos música, somos ruido, los miedos son sublimes lágrimas de la tierra seca, somos agua, somos hielo, somos vapor, somos caminantes entre la dicha y el abandono_**- dije mientras trataba de dar un paso hacia donde estaba aquella diosa, pero mis pies no respondían del todo.

-**_Somos sequía, somos ríos, somos tormenta por donde caminamos dejamos huella, pisando duro y sin detenernos, mirando siempre hacia el cielo, sonriendo ante todo y viviendo_**- dijo aquella diosa y se acercó a mí, observaba que me costaba caminar.

-**_Somos los caminantes del camino, somos los que miramos hacia el mañana somos los que no retrocedemos sino que caminamos hacia lo desconocido, hacia la dicha de lo que no sabemos_**- respondí cuando ella se acercó hacia donde me encontraba, me envolvió en sus brazos, ella derramaba pequeñas lágrimas, era la primera persona que lo hacía con tanta libertad.

-**_Somos los que probamos las desdichas dulces de las pruebas del ayer, somos simples muñecos, simples marionetas, simples trapos del camino entre la vida y la muerte_**- susurro en mi oído, y apretó más fuerte aquel abrazo y no dejaba de derramar lágrimas de vida.

-**_serpenteando lo fácil y caminando hacia lo difícil, simples caminantes, simples humanos, simples mortales del mismo camino, del mismo destino, de la inmutable risa de la intangible pena y de la fugaz vida_**- dije hipnotizado por su cercanía y aquel abrazo, me aleje un poco y limpie sus lágrimas, aquella diosa de los vivos me observo a los ojos y con un suave movimiento acerco su mano a mi rostro, le dio una suave caricia, yo acerque mi mano a la que ella tenía libre y la tome, deje nuestras manos entrelazadas, con mi otra mano libre la pose en su espalda y la acerque a mí, podía sentir su calidez, ella retiro su mano de mi rostro y la poso en mi pecho, _-permíteme Sasuke Kun…-_ me dijo entre sueños pero antes que termine su frase la acerque mucho más y con mucha suavidad rose sus inquietantes labios en un tierno beso, mientras ambos llorábamos nos liberábamos de un peso tan fuerte como la muerte.

Abrí mis ojos en ese momento un sol radiante y lleno de vida se alzaba en pleno amanecer, _-así que fue un sueño-_ digo mientras siento húmedos mis labios, _-Un sueño muy real- _digo mientras me levanto con nuevas fuerzas, listo para continuar mi camino.

Han pasado tantos días desde aquel sueño que me es imposible olvidar, aquella diosa de la vida no sale de mi pensamiento, su fragilidad y pureza, es imposible de olvidar, aunque fue un sueño, lo que soñé fue tan real _- No hay personas como ella en este mundo-_ digo mientras diviso la aldea a la que voy a atacar dentro de poco.

Cuando llego a la entrada de aquella aldea, una imagen me detiene por completo, una joven de hermosos ojos como la luna camina hacia la entrada acompañada de un anbu, la observo detenidamente, es mi diosa de los vivos, _-no lo puedo creer-_ digo para mí mismo, -_así que eres alguien real-_ digo mientras me escondo para que no me pueda ver, la observo con minucioso detalle y por un momento creo ella me observa, pero no es así, continua caminando sin pausa y sin prisa.

Decidí que la aldea y su destrucción puede esperar, cuando menos lo espero, la encuentro sola, con la luz del sol puedo ver mejor sus ojos puros y sin duda alguna quiero tenerlos cerca, aquella kunoichi de ojos puros me observa sorprendida, su mirada sin duda es aquella de mis sueños, - te recuerdo, de entre mis sueños- me dice mientras se levanta.

La observo con calma, se me ha hecho un vicio observarla, ella no deja de observarme con mucho interés, _-Usted es Sasuke Uchiha San, de la aldea de Konoha-_ me dice con una sonrisa, -_así es, pero ¿Quién eres tú?-_ pregunto con mucho interés, quiero saber quién es mi diosa de la vida, _- s-soy Hinata Hyuga de Konoha-_ me dice mientras un ligero rubor cubre sus pálidas mejillas-

_-Así que eres tú-_ digo muy fascinado, así que la identidad de mi diosa, es aquella niña que nunca me persiguió, que solo tenía ojos para aquel baka,, _-h-hace mucho tiempo tuve un sueño con usted Uchiha San-_ me dice mientras observa mis ojos, con aquello supe que no fue un sueño normal, fue un encuentro del destino, entonces recuerdo que tengo que destruir la aldea en la que estamos y no quiero que mi diosa salga lastimada, _-Tienes que irte de esta aldea lo más pronto posible-_ le dije mientras tomaba su mano y la llevaba fuera de la aldea_, -pero, Uchiha San, aun no termino mi misión-_ me dijo tratando se soltar mi mano_,- si quieres morir adelante no salgas-_ digo serio y la dejo irse, aquella vez fue la única vez que hable con mi diosa directamente, destruir aquella aldea fue sencillo, el único lugar que deje intacto fue en donde converse con mi diosa.

Desde aquella conversación con Hinata no puedo pasar un día sin verla en secreto, la observo en su día a día en la aldea, trato que nadie me observe mientras la observo, cuando entrena, cuando esta con sus compañeros de equipo, cuando se encuentra con ese baka, ella no sale de mi pensamiento si tuviera una oportunidad de hablar con ella de nuevo lo haría, hay que aceptarlo Hyuga Hinata es mi más cálido vicio.

Ya es de noche cuando llego a la aldea y observo a Hinata llorar con muchas ganas, quiero ir a consolarla, sus ojos puros llenos de lágrimas no me agradan, pero al poco tiempo la encuentro dormida, sumergida en el más profundo sueño,_-Ve y sueña que el mundo es tuyo- _le digo mientras la levanto en mis brazos y la llevo a su habitación, cuando llego a su habitación observo una fotografía de pequeña junto a su madre_,- Soñare contigo-_ dice entre sueños Hinata_,-Mis sueños se irán contigo-_ le respondo y la recuesto en su cama, la tapo con una cobija y me despido dándole un beso en su frente.

Aquella fue de entre todas las noches que soñé y estuve con ella, la primera de tantas noches en que la soledad y la muerte me dejaban solo, aquella diosa de los vivos cuyo nombre es Hinata Hyuga, es mi más puro sol en las noches de tormenta, y la más cálida luna en los días de abandono, sin duda alguna yo Sasuke Uchiha soy el más devoto creyente de esta viva diosa y soy aquel que con sigilo observa aquellos ojos puros que conozco tan bien y soy aquel que cela sus sonrisas y sus labios, y sus besos solo me pertenecen a mí, porque ella es indudablemente mía, es mi diosa, y es la mujer que me recuerda que aún tengo esperanza de abandonar la muerte y el odio, aquella que me conoce bien y que me arrebata hacia un nuevo amanecer.

Fin


End file.
